nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bride of Nick Wilde
Well here we are now, the happiest day of my life Even putting my graduation day in the force in the second place The high point in a long, healthy relationship worth cherishing I am so anxious and excited about my wedding Nick, my darling, I´m so grateful for all the happiness you´ve given to me You opened my eyes and supported me with your kindness and courage We´re the missing parts of each other, the inseparable protectors of the city Always sticking together during danger and making it through triumphantly I can´t take my thoughts off you as I´m getting prepared in the chapel A big ceremony tonight with all our friends and family members, it´s unbelievable In front of a mirror, I´m slipping into a floor-length, strapless wedding dress with lots of tulle I´ve also got matching gloves, a lace veil, a diamond tiara and a purple pendant necklace Coyly, I apply a bit of makeup in front of the mirror as my parents walk in My mother says that I look like a beautiful princess and my father agrees with a warm grin They say a couple of encouraging words before Stu starts to lead me across the aisle As he gives me away, I see how all of our friends have come Clawhauser, Manchas, Flash, Gazelle and even Lionheart are all there And of course, my beloved fox is waiting there with a wolf holy man at the altar Nick, you look so handsome in that tux and bowtie as you smile at me gently My heart beats louder than ever, for I´m ready for this holy matrimony Everyone goes silent as the wolf asks you if you want to take me as your lawfully wedded wife You smile and say “I do”, and for my question, I answer the same Then, the time comes for us to cite our wedding vows I began to tear up, for I´m so deeply moved by your genuine words You promise to love, cherish and respect me as long as you live, and even beyond Those are truly the words of a wonderful, devoted and caring husband I too promise to always love you and be by your side forever With all the good we´ve done for each other, we´re heading for a better future I can see how you´re also feeling a little misty in your eyes Then, the time comes for us to take the rings Stu and Bonnie both cry as you place a golden ring with a purple gem in my hand We´re now pronounced husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride I laugh a bit while crying tears of joy as you sweep me into your loving, strong arms Bliss fills my mind for a moment as we engage into a romantic kiss The moment is so wonderful, like something out of a dream All I can feel at the moment is your touch, so firm and warm After that, we join the rest of the party with all of our friends I enjoy every moment of it, from the wedding cake to the flowers and the gifts But there´s nothing I enjoy more than sharing this day with you, my dear Soon, we begin our romantic wedding waltz on the floor Beautiful, soothing music plays as we dance, with your paw on my hand and other on the small of my back I can´t get enough of gazing into your dreamy eyes, Nick Later tonight, we´re going to cuddle together in our bedroom in natural state There´s no better way to end this wonderful day than sleeping in your tender, warm embrace You mean so much to me, and I´m glad we´ve made it here at last together For you are the sweetest man any female mammal could ever ask for As we dance, we eventually come close to a window with a good view to the moonlight Holding hands and looking each other in the eyes, it´s just perfect for yet another romantic moment I hear you saying “I love you, Mrs. Judy Wilde” as you let me nuzzle you on the cheeks When you call me that, it truly sounds wonderful to my ears We close our eyes as we just stay there, embracing each other amorously The happy newlyweds, one handsome fox and one beautiful bunny Our days as reluctant friends are over, for now begins our happiness I can´t wait to support and love you during our married years This is a relationship I couldn´t share with anyone else, that´s for sure I feel so lucky to be the bride of Nick Wilde. Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s wedding